tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Monster Trainers
Trainers '''are humans that capture, train, raise, and battle with Meta Monsters. They can be found in various locations throughout the Meta Monsters world, and will often challenge others to battles to prove their strength. Background Most Meta Monster trainers often begin their journey with a starter meta monster that are usually given to them by their parents. Some trainers, namely the players, also recieve uncommon meta monsters from their region's professor. Trainers then set out to train their monsters to compete in various tournaments throughout the world, setting their sights on becoming a Meta Monsters Champion. From the time their journey begins, each new trainer is given a wrist device known as a Capture Chronometer. This device is used for storing and launching special items known as Disc Capsules, which allow the trainer to capture Meta Monsters. Once a Meta Monster has been captured, a trainer will store its Capsule in the Capture Chronometer, adding their information to the Monster Encyclopedia. Trainers can only carry a limit of six Monsters in their party. These trainers come in a variety of classes, namely: Novice, Amateur, Student, Professional, Veteran, and Champion. Novice trainers are typically those who have just begun training their Meta Monsters, and often include brand new trainers and young children who do not have much experience in battling. Amateur-class trainers include older children and young teens, and display more skill than novice trainers, but still have basically trained Monsters in their parties. Student trainers often include teenagers and young adults, and often train transformed and more skilled monsters. Professional trainers also range from teenagers to adults, but these trainers will take part in tournaments, and have much more experience than the student trainers. Veteran trainers have exceptional skill in training Meta Monsters, and are mostly composed of adult trainers. The Meta Monster Champion is the highest rank a trainer can achieve. A Champion is often the final opponent a player will face in the Meta Monsters Regional Tournament. Most Novice and Amateur trainers can be found near towns. Students will often be found near training academies and other educational facilities. Professional trainers will be found in many locations throughout the world, and will most often take part in tournaments alongside Veterans. Notable Trainers *Ace Spectrum: Often mentioned on television programs in Isshagure and Pintigo, Ace Spectrum is one of the most famous Meta Monster trainers in the world, having claimed the title of Meta Monster Champion in every region. Ace becomes playable for the first time in Meta Monsters Online. *Arya Spectrum: A character created exclusively for female players of Meta Monsters Online. Not much is known about Arya's background, other than the fact that she is related to Ace Spectrum. On tv shows throughout the series, Ace mentions a "certain relative" that has helped him gain the faith of his Meta Monsters. It is currently unknown whether Arya is Ace's sister or cousin. *Vincent and Veronica: The player characters in Meta Monsters, which hail from the region of Isshagure. Siblings and the children of former Champion, Vernon, these two set out on a journey to reclaim their father's place as Isshagure Champion, but fall into a plot by a notorious Syndicate founded by many of Vernon's former colleagues. They must defeat the Syndicate and stop them from awakening a Mega Monster known as Morpheon. *Vernon: The father of Vincent and Veronica, Vernon was once the Champion of the Isshagure Meta Monster League, but gave up his title in order to start a family. His former colleagues, as well as the former Champion, founded a Syndicate which plots to use the power of a Mega Monster known as Morpheon to reclaim their former glory. In Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura, Vernon has become a professor and contacts his his old friends in the Pintigo Region for more information on new Meta Monsters, as well as a unique aura that specific species have been emitting recently. *Nathan and Valerie: The player characters in Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura, native to the region of Pintigo. Unlike Vincent and Veronica, these two are not siblings, but are neighbors. Valerie's father is an olf friend of the former Isshagure Champion, Vernon, and Nathan's father is Pintigo's regional professor. Once they receieve a call from Vernon, Nathan and Valerie are tasked with recording data on the new Meta Monsters that appear in the Pintigo Region, as well as studying an odd aura that select species that were previously native to Isshagure have begun to emit. Along their journey, they also become involved in fighting a new Syndicate, although its members seem to give off a strange vibe. *Matthew and Meagan': The player characters in ''Meta Monsters III, native to the region of Armora. Contrary to the other protagonists, Matthew and Meagan are not related, nor are they neighbors. In fact, they live in entirely different towns. The character that is chosen as a protagonist begins their journey as a former Meta Monsters champion of Armora, and seeks to visit other regions. However, a few other former champions have begun stealing Meta Monsters from notable trainers, claiming that they deserve to be at the top. The player then runs into their counterpart (Matthew or Meagan), and discovers that they're working with them. From this point forward, Matthew or Meagan will be faced with moral decisions that will impact whether they choose to oppose this threat, or join the would-be Syndicate. Gallery Vince_and_Veron_2.png|Vincent (sans the headband) and Veronica's default appearances, created from an online game Pintigo_Trainers.png|Designs of Nathan and Valerie's default appearances created from an online game Armora_Trainers.png|Matthew and Meagan's default (left) and NPC (right) appearances, created in an online game Spectrum.png|Designs of Ace and Arya Spectrum, created in Rinmaru Games. Vinced.png Veron.png Nathank.png Valeri.png Matty.png Meg.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Meta Monsters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Meta Monsters Characters Category:Meta Monsters II Characters Category:Meta Monsters III Characters